1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the collection of bodily waste. More particularly, the invention relates to urine collection bags worn by persons who are incontinent.
2. Background
Incontinence afflicts many persons, especially many who are confined to wheelchairs. Typically, such persons have a urine collection bag that is worn on the leg, commonly at or near the calf. Conventional collection bags have a drain tube to permit emptying of the contents. For many incontinent persons, particularly paraplegic and quadriplegic individuals, considerable effort is required to empty a collection bag. Often, the assistance of an attendant is required.
Because the difficulties associated with emptying conventional collection bags may reduce a person's independence and may also cause embarrassment, efforts have been made to provide incontinent persons, particularly those confined to wheelchairs, with a means for more conveniently draining a collection bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,650 discloses a disposal device for wheelchairs in which the collection bag drain tube is connected to a valve mounted on the wheelchair. The valve may be manually operated, as by a lever within reach of the wheelchair occupant, or may be electrically operated using a solenoid. The valve and control mechanism, being mounted to the wheelchair, is inherently conspicuous.